So, MatchMaker
by violet -x3 stone
Summary: Light is Sayu's overprotective brother, or more like a mother hen. He never approves of any of her boyfriends, until their childhood friend asks her out. She is immediately over-joyed and the relationship is perfect, however Light still has his eyes trained on her. Sick of Light babying her, she plays the matchmaker card and finds someone else to be under Light's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Light is Sayu's overprotective brother, or more like a mother hen. He never approves of any of her boyfriends, until ****their childhood friend asks her out. She is immediately over-joyed and the relationship is perfect, however Light still has his eyes trained on her. Sick of Light babying her, she plays the matchmaker card and finds someone else to be under Light's eyes. The constant babying and worrying and love of Light turns to his acquaintance (and match) L.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light, or a death note. I don't own the show. I don't own anything! (And the computer I am writing on is the family one...) ((Well I do own Sayu's boyfriend, but thats it.))**

**This is AU, and is set in America. ****Teen for now, will warn you when it becomes M.**

* * *

Sayu watched, her lip quivering, as her big brother sat there, still doing his homework. He sighed and looked up into her watery eyes.

"Who is it?" His words almost brought her to tears. He was not completely rejecting her boyfriend yet! Light would always say that she was too young to have a boyfriend, and automatically not give his consent. There were very few times he actually bothered to go as far as ask their name. He knew that she would date the guy either way, so he was brutally honest about it, and never gave his consent when he felt it wasn't deserved by the guy.

"Trent..." Sayu said, barely above a whisper. **  
**

Light's eyes widened at the name, recognizing it immediately."Our Trent? The Trent that we've been friends with since childhood?"

Sayu nodded vigorously,afraid that her voice might betray her. She was hoping since Light knew him, he would recognize that Trent would be a good match for her. But she was also afraid that because Light knew Trent, that he would not want her to date his best friend.

"Thats great, Sayu! You have finally found someone who will truly make you happy." Sayu flug herself into Light's arms and started to cry from joy. Finally, someone who Light approved of! Maybe he would finally stop keeping her under his watchful eye as well. That's too much, she chided herself and decided to be content with the progress already made.

**Light's POV**

I was completely happy for her, after all she finally found someone who would make her happy. Sure, the guy was my best friend, but that also meant that I knew him and I knew where he lived if he ever hurt her. After finally getting Sayuall cleaned up and face fresh, she called Trent to give him the good news. I could hear the screaming from both sides of the conversation. I smirked. They were made for each other! Too bad I didn't see that earlier, otherwise I could have set them up and saved Sayu a heartbreak or two.

I went back to my homework, hoping to get it done before Sayu came to have me help her with her own. Sure enough as soon as I got to the last problem, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." Sayu peeked her head through the door, just enough so I could see the textbookand worksheets in her hand. I would kill Trent if he took away our homework time together. She snuck inside and sat gingerly on the chair beside me, set out especially for her.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my homework."

"Of course." It was the same thing every afternoon when she had homework, it would upset me a bit if it were to change. I started explaining problem after problem. She would nod and say "mmh" every once in a while to show that she got the part which I had just explained.

"Light, you're so smart, I wish I could be like you." She said all the sudden.**  
**

"What do you mean? It only because I study a lot. You go out with friends and watch movies, I do none of that. If anything, being smart is my only redeeming feature."

She only nodded at this and went back to doing her homework beside me while I finished up a while, she spoke up again."Lots of people like you, though. You could easily have a social life if you wanted to, no offense. You keep getting loveconfessions from a bunch of girls, and I'm sure that anyone you wanted to date would be more than happy to date you. You haven't had a girlfriend your entire life, not that you've shown interest in dating." Sayu went on and on, and I had no idea what on earth she was talking about. Of course I could have a social life, but I didn't need or want one.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked politely but got the message that discussing my social life (or lack of) with my little sister was not on my to-do list.

"I was just wondering if you ever got lonely." She looked at me with eyes full of concern. "I don't want you to be all alone, Trent and I are going out. You can't baby me forever either, you've got to let me grow up. How about you find someone nice you like.. and-" She was interrupted by me before she could finish her sentence.

"I am always going to be babying you, and I don't need to date anyone! All the girls at our school are boring anyways. End of discussion." I closed my textbook and stormed out of my room. Why had I reacted that way? I don't know, maybe because I was going to be lonely, because I wanted to baby Sayu for the rest of her life and have her never grow up, and maybe because, just maybe, I wanted to be with someone too.

**A/N**

**How did you like it? This is the first chapter of my first multi-chapter fic, in my whole life! ****Since this is the first chapter, it is a lot shorter than the rest of them are going to be, and I will be posting in frequency (if school permits.) I know that you didn't get to meet L yet (and yes his name is going to be L) and that you prbebly want him NOW, but I need to have him introduced just a bit later. I know that Light is bit (cough lot) OOC, but its a necessity to the story. (also writing a fanfic about a person who kills people being all lovey dovey is kinda hard for a newbie.) Yeah, I am putting things to blame on all my problems... Although I take full responsibility of Trent (OC) He is the only thing I own, along with the hotchocolate I am drinking while writing this. Yum! Please Review, Favorite and Follow! (Give me your ****opinions, I would LOVE them.) Bye Bye!**

**Edit: This is now being Beta'd by JuliannaCherries, we are editing each chapter. ****Grammar will be good (that bad grammar I got) on the chapters she edits. (we are catching up with the all the chapters before they come out all nice and Beta'd.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Light is Sayu's overprotective brother, or more like a mother hen. He never approves of any of her boyfriends, until their childhood friend asks her out. She is immediately over-joyed and the relationship is perfect, however Light still has his eyes trained on her. Sick of Light babying her, she plays the matchmaker card and finds someone else to be under Light's eyes. The constant babying and worrying and love of Light turns to his acquaintance (and match) L.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. Trent however is mine! So therefore he can be my slave, GET ME MY COOKIES! (That doesn't make Sayu too happy.)**

**Special thanks to Mirei-Chan and thunderpants009 for reviewing and making inspired to write. (I looove chocolate!)**

* * *

I watched Sayu and Trent from behind as we were walking back home from school. She was linking her hand gently with her new boyfriend Trent. They were swinging arms and laughing, and it looked like it was a scene straight out of a romantic comedy. I almost made a comment about the stereotypical way they were acting, but I couldn't. Not because it was my dear sister, but because I actually knew that they were going to be happy together. What more could a brother wish for? I still marched up to them and linked my own hand with Sayu's. Just because I approved of their relationship didn't mean I wasn't going to monitor it.

"Light, me and Sayu were thinking of going to the movies sometime, I was thinking you probably would want to join us?" Trent talked with this big goofy grin on his face and was acting pretty laid-back. He was the kind of guy you couldn't help but love, and even I liked him.

"It's Sayu and I, and yes, I would like that...what kind of movie are you thinking of?" I was the third wheel, but that didn't mean I couldn't have my say in which movie we were watching.

"Horror?" Trent suggested, his finger on his chin, dramatizing the fact the he was in his intelligent 'thinking' mode. Sayu eagerly nodded to the suggestion while I just shook my head. Sayu had a tendency of watching horror films, but would still be scared an entire week later. It wasn't something I wanted to deal with, plus there was the fact I was nervous about watching one myself.

"Sayu always gets so scared afterwards," I offered up my excuse. "Plus isn't there a good Romantic comedy that just came out?" The irony was that earlier I was insulting a cliche scene from one of those movies, and now I was using it as my ally.

"Okay! That sounds great. How about a Friday night, I'll pick you up at eight!" Even though these words were meant for Sayu, Trent was staring directly at me.

"Deal." I walked away with my hands shoved in my pockets to keep them from getting cold. From my peripheral vision I could see Sayu get up on her tippy toes as Trent planted a small peck on her lips. It was going to be awkward from now on, but if Sayu could deal with it before, I can deal with it now.

* * *

I was awaiting the knock on my door from Sayu as I already finished my homework. I started thinking about what Sayu said last time, about me being lonely. Sure, it was probably going to happen sometime, me maybe falling in love, but not anytime soon, and I didn't need to do anything about it. Being lonely is the same as being alone, and I enjoy being alone. The knock that came a bit later than usual interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I called out as she creeped into the room with a uncanny smile, I knew she was up to something, something not good. She slid the textbook across the desk to where I was sitting, then opened her note book where most of her homework was already done.

"Problem thirty-two is harder than the rest of them, can you help me?" I was starting to become uneasy with my sister acting so strange.

"Um... okay." I frowned as her smile heightened. She seemed distracted and kept looking around my room while I explained the problem. After I finished I looked down at her minimal notes and cleared my throat.

"I'm done explaining, is there anything else you need help with?" I tried to sound polite, but my voice came out all but annoyed after I did all that work for nothing. She only laughed at my annoyance aggravating me even more.

"No, I have enough for right now." She replied, before sauntering casually out of my room. What a freak. I sighed and pulled a detective novel off of my shelf to read for the remaining time before dinner. I had read this particular novel over three times, and I stilled**{'still}** enjoyed it. Sure, I guessed who had killed than man before even reading half the story, but I read so many detective novels in my life, that if I couldn't figure it out before the detective, _that_ would be worrisome.

"Light, help set the table!" My mom called from downstairs. I put down the beloved novel and headed down to help. My sister was already down there and putting the plates down. I grabbed the cutlery from the drawer and placed them next to the plates. Sayu and I were soon finished and helped my mom move the food to the table. Just that instant, my Dad came through the door.

"I'm home." My mom called out a welcome back while he took off his jacket and hung it up in the closet neatly before shuffling off his shoes and wandering into the kitchen. He took off his tie, lying it on the chair before giving my mother a peck on the lips. My father is a policeman, so coming home tired is something less than unusual. He told me that they were trying to catch a killer who seemed to have flawless plans. Those flawless plans, however, were soon going to be foiled by the police.

Soon, we were all sitting down at the table and eating our fills, except for Sayu. She cleared her throat to get our attention and we all turned to her expectantly.

"I have something to tell you all." She gave a little pause, and my mother nodded encouragingly signaling her to continue. "Light already knows this, but I decided to make a formal announcement." I already knew what she was going to say next, so it was nothing actually in need of a 'formal announcement.' "I have started dating someone again." She finished strongly before squinting up her eyes, nervously waiting for the reaction. My mother smile smiled softly at her and told her it was great, however my father turned to me first.

"Who is he and do you approve?" I almost laughed, although I knew better. I guess myself being critical of Sayu's boyfriends was not only noticed by Sayu herself, but of my parents too. It almost seemed like I was one of her parents.

"Yes, I do approve of him. He's Trent, our childhood friend, I thought they made a good couple... and they are happy together." I gave a nod and a shrug along with my answer and dad seemed content with it.

"It's good that you have found a nice gentleman like Trent, I approve of him as well." My sister was beaming and any trace of her plotting an evil scheme seemed to have vanished. Maybe she was just worried about how things would go tonight at dinner. Soon, she was happily stuffing food down her face, a bit too quickly.

"Slow down, eating that fast isn't healthy for you. I'm worried about when you go off to college, I won't be there to baby you." She gave me a sheepish grin before returning to her food, and thankfully eating a lot slower. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she sat there for a while with her fork in her mouth. All of the sudden, she jumped up leaving her fork on the table then ran to the living room where her notebook laid. She quickly wrote down a phrase or two before returning to the table.

"Honey, what is it? Is something wrong?" My sister shook her head and gave me the same uncanny smile as she had earlier. I felt a unknowing shiver run down my back.

"I just remembered something for a project I am working on, and I just had to write it down." I had an overwhelming feeling that this wasn't a project for school.

Before I fell asleep that night I heard Sayu talking on the phone to someone.**  
**

"Yes, it's all set up, and I know someone who is perfect for it." I shivered as I heard a giggle from the other room. "Yes. Now goodnight, talk to you tomorrow." She blew a kiss before she hung up. It felt as if stones were in my stomach, my best friend was in cahoots with her. I wasn't a believer, but I prayed to god in that moment that my life wouldn't be turned upside down. Yea, keep dreaming.

**AN: YAY! Second chapter is finally out! (Stretches out arms) There are some things I wanted to clarify, Light is 17 (he's a junior) and Sayu is 15 (she is a sophomore.) Light just missed the cut-off and Sayu barely made it. Thats how they are two years apart and only one grade apart. Trent is the same age as Light, so it's not like a 23-year-old dating a 19-year-old. (thats what it would be like post time skip.) Also this is AU so there will be no death note in it, although I will probably hint to a lot of the things in the series. This was a pretty long chapter since it contains over 1,500 words, but I just had to have it this way. If I were to break it apart any other way, it would be too short or too awkward, so bare with me. Also this chapter, the talking was a little tense and not fluid enough, I guess cuz I am on lack of sleep and just came back from a rehearsal. Please tell me if you find any mistakes, or how to improve the story in general. I promise you that L is gonna be in the story REALLL soon. Thats it for this chapter. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow! Love you, until the next chapter. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Light is Sayu's overprotective brother, or more like a mother hen. He never approves of any of her boyfriends, until their childhood friend asks her out. She is immediately over-joyed and the relationship is perfect, however Light still has his eyes trained on her. Sick of Light babying her, she plays the matchmaker card and finds someone else to be under Light's eyes. The constant babying and worrying and love of Light turns to his acquaintance (and match) L.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, there would be a happy ending where everyone would be riding into the sunset together. Now that obviously did not happen, and I obviously do not own it.**

* * *

I woke up to the shrill ringing of my alarm clock, I slammed by hand down onto with the perfect aim. I crawled out of bed and let out a lazy yawn. School was boring most of the time, but occasionally we actually learned something useful, or at least something interesting. I threw on some clothes casually before grabbing the homework I had left on my desk.

The smell of pancakes invaded my nose and I silently smiled to myself; even though I wasn't fat, I was a glutton and was often chided for my great love of potato chips among other junk food that I ate. I wasn't really a fan of sweet stuff, but homemade pancakes were always great.

"Good morning, mom, Sayu." My mom called out her good mornings back while putting my plate down in front of me. Sayu was too busy eating the pancakes to care.

"Sayu, are you going on a date with Trent anytime soon?" Sayu choked on the piece of the pancake she was currently eating before blushing bright red. Mom and Dad never got too involved into the Sayu's relationships because they didn't really approve, or could trust me to do the whole supervising thing. I understood why Sayu felt so awkward, in fact I would have probably been even more embarrassed. I was blushing slightly even though it wasn't me! Parents.**  
**

"Yea... To the movies on Friday, Light is coming with us." Sayu squirmed at the sudden attention.

"Light, don't give them too much trouble. Follow Sayu's lead and find a guy of your own!"

"Mom!"

"I meant girl. You're going to be late for school,so you better go now!" My mom threw me a bag of potato chips for a later snack and ushered me out the door. I wasn't gay. I never actually expressed any interest in dating in the first place! It was just a slip up I guess...

Trent joined us in walking to school and soon the two lovebirds were linking hands just like the other day. I zoned out and let myself think of about homework, school, and what I would do in the future. I only snapped out of it when I heard my name being called repeatedly.

"Light! Geesh, you can't space out like that! One day you're going to walk into a pole or trip and fall down." I couldn't really relate to walking into a pole, but the falling down part was understandable.

"I was saying that I have a friend that I want you to meet later. He moved here a while ago and he's at the top of his class, well the entire grade! He's a senior. Anyways, I'm kinda concerned for him, he lives alone and I can tell by what he eats at lunch that he doesn't cook, or attempt to be somewhat healthy. He doesn't have any real friends except Trent and I, and I was thinking that you two would get along!" She rambled innocently and paused occasionally to get a nod from Trent. I had never known Trent and Sayu were so close before, friends yes, its natural when you live so close to each other, but I only saw them together when it was the three of us. There was no them, it was always Trent and I, or Trent, Sayu, and I. I never noticed that they had become so close.**  
**

"So you want me to be friends with him?" Judging by Sayu's overly enthusiastic nod, I took that as a yes. "Fine, but it better not be a plot to get rid of me."

"Oh no, Light! Not a plot to get rid of you. I would _never_ do that. I just wanted you to meet someone, thats all." Sayu gave off her usual innocent little smile. I guess making a new friend couldn't hurt. It would distract me from the RomCom scenes that have been happening around me all too often.

Trent gave me an encouraging smile and a thumbs up to follow. Well, a mutual friend of Sayu and Trent must be a pretty cool guy. "When do I get to meet him?" Trent smiled slipped a bit, something that I almost didn't notice.

"Umm... Today, lunch?" The uncertainty in Trent's eyes revealed that he wasn't sure about what he was doing, but a quick affirmation from Sayu made his apparent doubt go away. What kind of guy was this? I know that Sayu wants me to know him, but are we really going to get along? Trent almost had told me through his eyes that this meeting might not be the best idea, or that there was some evil plot lying beneath it.

"Sounds great. Lets meet in Sayu's history classroom?"

"Sure!" Sayu answered happily, and I was already starting to regret agreeing to this.

"Later then!" We had already reached the school. I separated from our trio to go through the back and not the front entrance. My locker was placed so nicely in the hallway that was right nest to the back entrance, how could I ignore it? Girls were fanatic and were always pestering me about one thing or another, and when they were in groups it was even worse. I tried to be nice to all of them, because they have some sort of feelings for me, but that only attracted them to me more. It was better to just go through the back entrance and avoid everybody.**  
**

I placed my backpack inside my locker as well as my lunch box. Lockers weren't really necessary in high school since we were allowed to carry our bags, but it took off a lot of unnecessary weight. I grabbed the binder for my morning classes and the sack of potato chips for my mid-morning snack. Being a genius isn't easy, you get really hungry.

I walked myself to my first period class, Language Arts and took a seat by the window. The class slowly filled as the teacher prepped the promethium board and placed a paper on each of the desks. Pre-quiz for unit test. I sighed and shuffled it in the english folder before letting myself get lost in the clouds. The teachers didn't bother asking me any of the questions for the review since they knew I had already perfected all the topics we covered. So cloud watching was better than nothing.

The bell finally rang and everyone hurried out of their seats to rush to the next class, in which would probably be another review. My morning classes passed by in a daze, and the bell rang, signaling that it was my lunch time. I packed up my bags and quickly headed out through the door. I dropped off my stuff and picked up my lunch box, preparing myself for the meeting.

Sayu's history classroom was on the second floor. It was pretty big and spacious, which was why a lot of sophomore, juniors and seniors ate lunch here. Most Freshman didn't even know about the classroom, but those who did usually ate in the cafeteria so they could be with their friends. It also didn't have the smell of awful cafeteria food, which pleased most of the students who chose to eat their food in the somewhat out of the way classroom.

"Hey!" Trent ran up to me up to me, waving his arms a little foolishly. I saw a pack of cookies protrude from his back pocket while a bag of barbecue chips was stuffed in his left pocket. Typical Trent, to not have any real food with him, forcing Sayu and I to make sure he actually ate something that could be considered a good source of energy.

"Glad I met up with you here, Light. There's something I want to tell you before you meet L." So L was his name? That's a horrible name, but interesting, I suppose.

"What is it? Is he actually some sort of murderer or serial killer?" I tried to joke lightly, even though I knew that Trent was trying to be serious.

"Umm...no? Where did that even come from?!" Trent laughed, the sound somewhat calmed me down.

"But seriously, what is it?"

"Hmm..it's nothing much. I guess the guy is a little weird, at least he looks weird, but he's a really nice guy. Just don't be fooled by his appearance...and.. I think you two will get along. He's a genius as well!" Trent had obviously avoided the topic that he was going to mention earlier. No wonder I don't ever use this wonderful sense of humor of mine.**  
**

We walked the rest of the way to the classroom in silence, or as silent as it can be when you're around Trent. He was humming happily and had a certain spring to his step that made small little thuds and squeaks on the floor. I actually enjoyed the annoying melody as one might enjoy listening to Nyan Cat. It was an acquired taste.

We suddenly stopped in front of the big door in front of us. Most of the school had regular doors, but our school had some of those sliding doors, the annoying ones that made rustling sounds and other annoying noises. (You would think that they would replace the doors so it would match the rest of the building.) Trent banged the door open making me cringe at the sound. **  
**

I immediately spotted my sister. And I immediately spotted L as well. He was hanging onto her like a sloth and had his arms around her. He had dark messy hair, and dark black eyes that were literally piercing into me. He wore a white baggy shirt, and a pair of equally baggy jeans, and no shoes? Who on earth doesn't wear shoes?! And who on earth gets to hang on to Sayu like that?! The only person who I gave permission to was Trent, and he's her boyfriend! Trent, shouldn't you be mad that L is doing that?!

I looked into his eyes and saw no rage or jealousy. I only saw uncertainty as if he was scared that I wasn't going to approve him. How could he not care that some guy was just randomly hanging onto _his_ girlfriend, I would be outraged! That's it, I need to talk to Sayu. Now.

**AND ITS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Gosh, am I killing you with this cliff hanger? Haha, thank you to all the people who have faved, followed, and reviewed. You guys don't know how much it means to me. I am going to try to put up chapters at least once a week, although I can't guarantee it will always be the same time of the week. Do you guys like the length of the chapter, or do you find that it is to long or too short? I found writing Sayu's rant a bit awkward, because, well its meant to be awkward. I tried to make it as awkward and rambling as possible without taking away from the writing too much. I actually had this chapter almost finished on Sunday, but the I remembered that for English that we were supposed to a student teaching project. Good news, even though we were on chapter five and I was chapter nine, everyone before me wasn't prepared! So glad that I finished all my questions and notes.**

**Heres a little secret about So, MatchMaker (I am now frequently referring about it to myself as SO!) Trent didn't originally have his name as Trent. It was only as I was heading into the middle of the first chapter that I changed his name. At first his name was Trevor. No offense to Trevors but I find that it is a really dorky/nerdy name and is on of the reasons I changed it. Second reason was because once during a summer camp I was partnered up with this guy named Trevor, we made our scene better than anyone else's. But naturally ME being in the scene and having to create context, it was BIZARE! In the end it was all surrounded by a voodoo doll. (I made it out of a water bottle, a purple shirt, and a daisy hairband.) I was poking it and watching him wither in pain and all! One of my objectives in the scene was to tease, so one time I was twirling his hair around my fingers, and it made him extremely awkward. Everyone else loved it, but for Trevor I stopped. And because of doing that scene with him, I couldn't name my character Trevor. I changed it to Trent which is a name I liked. (Also a name of a guy I know, but I was past caring.)**

**Sorry for the really long story time, but I just felt like sharing, I hoped that you actually enjoyed reading that. Bye-Bye for now! Favorite, Follow and Review! Love you! (Happy Valentines Day.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Light is Sayu's overprotective brother, or more like a mother hen. He never approves of any of her boyfriends, until their childhood friend asks her out. She is immediately over-joyed and the relationship is perfect, however Light still has his eyes trained on her. Sick of Light babying her, she plays the matchmaker card and finds someone else to be under Light's eyes. The constant babying and worrying and love of Light turns to his acquaintance (and match) L.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do however own some homemade cake that I will proceed to lure L with.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter of the story. I wanted to answer some of the questions that got asked so here we go!**

**To Mirei-Chan: Thank you so much for your reviews as always! They make me so happy. I'll try to reveal how Trent looks like through the writing instead of just putting in all here. Thanks for reminding me about Trent though, in original stories you always have to say how a character looks, but in fan fiction, looks are already developed, so you forget about your OC and describing them. L not touchy with girls, but since Sayu is his only friend that is a girl (and he is gay) I figured I could make him a bit touchy. (Although he will be pretty repulsed with other girls.)**

**To JuliannaCherries: I thought that since this is AU and that Light is not actually a serial killer killing off all the criminals from all over the world, that he could show a little (okay, maybe A LOT) of compassion. Also if I have Light and Sayu actually care for each other, it would make sense that Sayu would want to set Light up with somebody, and prevent his 'oh so lonely heart from getting cold.' I will try to make it less OC though, because I know how much of a turn off that is. Julianna! Didn't you read the end of chapter three? They already did meet! (Scolding tone of voice) Haha, I guess the didn't REALLY meet in the last chapter though, so in this chapter they get actually interaction if that what you wanted.**

* * *

I quickly grabbed Sayu's arm and dragged her out of the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Trent sigh and sit down next to the Panda. "Sayu. Explain now."

"That's L," she said as if it explained why he was hanging all over her.

"I know that's L, Sayu, but that's not what I want you to explain. Why was that Panda-eyed freak all over you, that's what I want to know!" She snickered when I said Panda, and I shot her a glare that made her shut up soon after. I usually didn't try to meddle with my sisters affairs, unless it had to do with boyfriends, that I did too much meddling in. Guys in general was something I meddled with, and Sayu's first heartbreak decided that for me. She moped for months without end before she finally got back on her feet. She sighed just like Trent had before actually bothering to explain.

"Just a friend trying to steal my candy bar, Light. Yes, he's a bit touchy, but me and Trent are the only friends he has, so is that so wrong?" I just huffed, because I hated being wrong.

"Isn't Trent jealous?" Even if those two were that guy's only friends, it still didn't change the fact the he was a guy, and from the information Sayu had just provided, was most likely single.

"No, L isn't interested in dating, so there no reason for him to be jealous."

I felt even angrier at myself for getting the guy completely wrong. I knew I had to apologize.

"Fine, let's get in there. I'll say I'm sorry." Sayu gave me a thumbs up happily before slipping back through the door. I followed her in and took a seat in front of L while Sayu took a seat in front of Trent.

"Sayu, I took your candy bar."

"L, sorry for being rude earlier." Half of my sentiment was actually apologetic.

"No problem." The apology was over with quickly and Sayu seemed content enough with it.

"Light, I want to properly introduce you to L. L, this is Light, my older brother."

Pretend to be nice Light. I smiled warmly, the kind of smile that Sayu said melted all the girl hearts. It's too bad I'm actually a cold-hearted person myself.

"Pleasure to meet you, L." I extended my hand for a handshake which he complied to.

"Likewise, Light, however...you don't need to force yourself to be nice." I was taken aback by L's sincerity and ability to see through my smile. So maybe he is the genius that Sayu made him out to be.

"You're pretty smart, I may actually consider you my friend in the future." He smirked at my response and continued eating his cake. Cake? That's got to be the unhealthiest lunch I've ever seen. It even beat Trent's cookies and chips on the scale of unhealthy food. At least Trent would usually eat some of my food.

"Are you jealous that I'm the only one who has cake?" L glanced up from his plate once he noticed I was staring. I opened my mouth to answer no, I was not jealous, but never got the chance. L shoved his fork in my mouth,letting me have a piece of his cake.

"Don't think I'm giving you another bite, this was a one time thing." The strawberry cake melted in my mouth, probably from the overheating my body was undergoing. I was blushing like a new bride, something I saw often enough to make the comparison. Calm down Light, its just some cake. Some cake from a guy you just met's fork. I heard Sayu giggling obnoxiously and I again shot her down with a glare.

"I need to get going." I stood up suddenly and stormed out of there, forgetting entirely about my lunch that I hadn't eaten. Only when I reached my locker did I realize that I didn't have it. Why me? I quickly grabbed my afternoon binder and rushed off to the next class I would be extremely early getting to.

The rest of the day finished so quickly in comparison to the first half of the day. I felt like God was up there watching me and manipulating all the clocks to make me have a miserable life. (What could I have done in my past life? Kill everyone?) Once the final bell rang, I grabbed my backpack and literally ran away from school, hoping to avoid Sayu and the Panda for as long as possible.

I quickly entered my house and dropped my backpack on the living room floor. I flopped onto the couch and placed my hand over my eyes to block the light. Why did L do that? Just because you're a genius doesn't mean you don't get damn social cues.**  
**

"Light, honey, are you okay? You seem a bit flushed. Oh, and your face is really warm." My mother pushed away my hand from my face and replaced it with hers, checking my temperature.

"I'm fine, mom, I just need to eat something, then I'll feel better." She nodded before heading off to the kitchen. I soon heard the ring of the doorbell. Sayu? No, she had a key to the house. The door wasn't unlocked anyways.

"Coming." I opened the door and became face to face with the one and only L. How lucky I was.

"You looked sick when you left lunch and didn't eat anything, so I brought you your lunch and some more cake." I felt the heat rising to my face yet again.

"Light, your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" He brought his hand up to my now burning hot skin. "It's awfully warm, maybe I should come inside and make sure you're okay." He stepped into the house without an invitation.

"It's really okay, L, I'm going to be fine. My mom is going to cook me some food and then I'll feel better, so there's nothing to worry about." I closed the door behind him anyways. I guess he was the kind of person who would get what he wanted, no matter what I did.

"Hello Mrs. Yagami, it's a pleasure to meet you." He was greeting my mother? Why?!

"Oh, a friend of Light's? Do you want to stay for dinner, dear? It will be ready soon." Before L could respond with his probable yes, I interrupted him.

"There's really no need, mom, L was about to leave." I gave a push to my new 'friend' before trying to urge him out with my eyes.

"I wasn't planning on leaving yet, Light. I'm worried about you. Friends shouldn't abandon each other in their times of need. Thank you Mrs. Yagami, I would love to stay for dinner." My mom gave me a curious glare before returning to the kitchen. As if things couldn't have been worse, Sayu finally decided to come home.

"Hey L, Light, how are things going?" She talked like this was a normal day-to-day occurrence. I'm furious, can't she see?! I glared at L for good measure, just in case he wouldn't get the actual meaning of my words.

"You know, mom, I'm actually not feeling so well. I think I need to rest, so I'll go upstairs to go to sleep, okay?" My mom stopped cooking to come and wrap me up in her gentle hug. She placed a sweet kiss on my forehead before rubbing the back of my head.

"Feel better, Light."

I usually didn't get sick, but when I did, I was_ really_ sick. I usually pushed through things like school and tests, because I couldn't let my grades slip. And for that reason I never faked sick, so me being sick was probably because of stress. As I headed upstairs, I started actually feeling sick, psychologically of course. The effect of faking sick for the first time. I cuddled into my blankets as soon as I took off all my clothes. It was too hot to sleep under heavy covers at this time of day.

I settled into the blankets and forgot about the days events. L didn't matter that much anyways, why get all riled up by a guy you didn't even know? And with that, I fell asleep peacefully.

"Light...Light, time to wake up." I felt a gentle nudging at my side. My eyes fluttered open and I saw two obsidian-colored orbs staring down at me.

"What do you want, L?"

"To talk."

I huffed out in frustration before turning on my other side to face away from him. He went around the bed to continue to stare at my face, apparently not content with me turning away.

"I'd say that there is an eighty percent chance that you are relatively upset with me." You've got that right. "But, I am Sayu's friend, just as I am yours, so we must get along." I was too tired to tell him that we weren't friends and that we had only met today. Instead I stayed quiet like a behaving sick child. "I now understand you better, so I think that we can also get along better. I will make sure that you, Light, will like me. Like me very, very much." He smiled down at me with his big panda-like eyes.

"Is that a threat?" I croaked out in my weary state.

"No Light, it's a promise." He returned to the other side of the bed before turning me onto my back and pulling me up so my back would lean against the headboard. There was a tray on my bedside table full of food, and he gathered some food onto the fork before saying "Open wide." He smirked while I complied with his request. As soon as I get a good night's sleep, I am going to make him pay for this. I could deal with it for now though, I was too tired to do feed myself anyways...

**AN: Sorry this chapter came out late and was a bit rushed, you could say that happens when your grounded for eternity. The chapters should hopefully come out once a week if I manage to get enough computer time to do it, and if its bad it might come out in the beginning of one week and the end of the next. My homework load is getting a lot more stressful and I need to concentrate on my school work like a good little kid! Writing these chapters make me feel good and actually help get my brain going, so I would never abandon this baby. I know what your probably thinking, L is being all flirty and things are going... Kinda... fast. Well, sorry to brake it to you, but even if L is flirty, it might take a while for Light to actually admit his feeling and them to go out and all, :) Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews! I can't believe I got as many as I did, I thought I would get one person reading it. (81 people have read up to chapter three so I'm really happy.) CROSS PROMOTING! I made a Matt and Mello one-shot named Chocolate, I hope you guys read that as well. I'm off to do a big project, so ADIOS! (Love you, bye.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** **Light is Sayu's overprotective brother, or more like a mother hen. He never approves of any of her boyfriends, until their childhood friend asks her out. She is immediately over-joyed and the relationship is perfect, however Light still has his eyes trained on her. Sick of Light babying her, she plays the matchmaker card and finds someone else to be under Light's eyes. The constant babying and worrying and love of Light turns to his acquaintance (and match) L.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I don't even own that Hot Topic shirt with L on it.**

* * *

I woke up with the sun beating down onto my face. I groaned as I looked at the clock, 8:00 definitely past the time school is supposed to start. I glanced over and spotted a sticky note placed on my nightstand next to my alarm clock.

_I know you would have wanted to go to school anyways, but you need your rest. This was for your own good, make sure to eat breakfast when you wake up._

_-Love, Mom_**  
**

I didn't need a whole day off of school, but I guess it was too late to tell her that. She must have already left to go to work at the local library. After putting some boxers on, I slowly descended the stairs to make myself something to eat. I popped the toast into the toaster and poured myself some milk which I then proceeded to microwave. My toast jumped out of the machine and I quickly grabbed it and put it on my plate before spreading butter atop it. The microwave beeped and then I jumped up to get the milk. All the things my mom usually would do for me. I laughed at the thought of my mom dashing about the kitchen without her gracefulness. Even though I could cook, I looked a complete idiot. I was glad Sayu wasn't there to see me, she would never let me live this down. **  
**

I ate my toast in peace while looking out the window where a couple of birds were flying about. I brought my plate and cup to the sink when I was done and returned to my room to continue reading my detective novel from the other day. I settled back into my bed with the book in hand and read as the detective finally figured out who the culprit was. The novel was far from over when my mom came home calling for me to eat lunch with her. I slid on a shirt before going down to eat again.

"Light, are you feeling better?" My mom asked me while she gracefully waltzed around the kitchen while she cooked. One of the things I wish I had gotten from my mom was her graceful and calm demeanor. While my dad was a really cool guy, he had none of the elegance of my mom.**  
**

"Yeah, I am. You didn't have to turn off my alarm though, I would have been fine in school."

"Light, you never take a break. If I had to force you to stay home while you were sick, it was well worth turning that alarm off!"She patted my head like she did when I was little, she slid a plate of fettuccine alfredo in front of me and placed her own plate across the table from me. We talked about how her day at work went and about my upcoming tests at school.

"Light, your friend that came here yesterday also stopped by today." I choked on a mouth of fettuccine and tried hard to clear my throat and breathe again. I gulped down a glass of water, taking a much needed breath afterwards.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I just nodded waiting for her to on.

"Your friend stopped by to ask if you were alright, and when I told him you weren't coming to school he was really worried." I internally rolled my eyes, like that freak would care about me. He just wanted to be friends to make Sayu happy. "I think it's great that you made a friend like him. Feel free to invite him over whenever you want to." My mom's innocent smile hinted that she knew nothing about the guy.

"We aren't friends, Sayu just introduced the two of us and we just met yesterday. It's impossible to become friends that quickly."

My mom gave me a scolding glare. "Light, it's entirely possible. If people weren't able to make friends as soon as they meet, how would love at first sight exist?"

"I don't believe in that either." My mom just sighed at my realistic ideals.

"One day Light, you're going to fall in love, whether it be at first sight or not, and you will realize how love is already such an impossibility, that almost anything is possible, even love at first sight."

"Fat chance," I muttered.

My mom sighed once again and took away our now empty plates. I know that she wants me to fall in love, but there's no chance of that happening. I have no interest in dating or any girls from my classes, so when is this love going to happen?

"Light, just open your heart and it will find you,"my mom added after a few minutes of silence.

**AN: Hey! What up? Wow, the fifth chapter! (I feel somewhat accomplished for some reason.) Thank you everyone who is reading this, Its really nice to see the views pile up.(I almost have one hundred!) Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I felt like this little Light and mom talk had to happen.(If your wondering about Light's dad, he won't appear to much in the story, at least not now in the beginning.) BTW- today (in the story) is Friday, so the date is going to happen in the next chapter. Oh, and spoiler, they aren't going to end up watching a Rom-Com. I bet you can guess what kind of movie they are going to end up watching! Review, Fav, and Follow! Love you, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Summary: Light is Sayu's overprotective brother, or more like a mother hen. He never approves of any of her boyfriends, until their childhood friend asks her out. She is immediately over-joyed and the relationship is perfect, however Light still has his eyes trained on her. Sick of Light babying her, she plays the matchmaker card and finds someone else to be under Light's eyes. The constant babying and worrying and love of Light turns to his acquaintance (and match) L.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note. (how do authors find something new to say for each disclaimer? Teach me your wisdom.)**

* * *

"Light! I'm hoooooome!" My sister yelled out at me when she came rushing through the door.

"Sayu, I'm on the couch I can hear you perfectly fine." I grumbled as I put down my now finished detective novel.

"How was I supposed to know?" Sayu pouted while twiddling her thumbs. "The important thing is if your feeling better or not!" She plopped down on the space beside me on the couch, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Yeah, other than my throbbing ears and the fact your strangling me in your hug, I'm okay." I pushed her off as gently as I could, but that proved not to be so gentle with her death grip on me.

"Then are you still coming to the movie's with Trent and I?"

"Yes, of course I am. I wasn't planning on missing school today anyways."

"That great!" She wrapped me up in another one of her hugs before skipping off to get ready. Knowing Sayu, she was going to use the whole amount of time from now until her date getting ready. I might as well try to look decent as well.I washed my hair, put on a nice shirt, and did the likes to make my self look presentable in a social situation. Maybe I was as bad as Sayu because we ended up getting ready at the same exact time, which was when we heard a honk from Trent's car. Sayu entered my room to grab me away from my finished preparations when she whistled at me.

"Sayu!"

"Just showing appreciation for my brother's superior beauty! Is that so wrong? But seriously, I wish I had your lashes."

"Not helping."

"Love you too!" She took my hand half dragging me down the stairs where we put our shoes on. She took a few deep breaths before putting her hand on the door and throwing it open. A smile and a wave were given to the person in the drivers seat (that must have been Trent) and to the person in the back seat.

"Sayu? Who else is coming to the movies with us?"

"Oh, right... I forgot to tell you didn't I? Since Trent and I didn't think you were coming because you were sick, we decided to have L come along with us so we wouldn't be all alone."

"You invited the Panda?" I growled out at her.

"Yes. He's our guest, so play nice. I don't want to dispose of a dead body by the end of the evening." I gave her an icy stare and her bad humor. She gave a sigh, identical to the other two I heard that day.

"For me Light, for me?" She took out her weapon, the puppy dog look. I sighed, taking the sigh count up to four.

"Fine. But you owe me for this." Why am I doing this? Sayu let out cheer and pumped her fist into the air in victory. That kid was the death of me.

Sayu climbed into the front seat where she immediately gave a peck on the lips to Trent who blushed as profusely as she did. I climbed into the back seat next to the panda who was sitting in his weird crouch. I didn't say a word to him and decided instead to look out the window.

"Light is sulking." The panda leaned over so he now occupied the middle seat

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not!" His face was a mere three inches away from mine. He leaned closer even closer to me before turning his head to my ear and whispering in his deep voice.

"Are you sure your still not sick? If you are I could always stay home with you and take care of you. Just don't sulk, you look so much more beautiful when you are smiling." He rubbed my head before going back to to his seat on the other side of the car. How can he do this? Just whisper in such a deep in someone's ear and leave them them there sitting like an idiot!

"I am absolutely fine." I growled with menace at L, who seemingly didn't get the message. "Drive faster Trent, drive faster." The rest of the ride was spent in a awful atmosphere, in which Trent didn't drive fast enough, where flowers bloomed out of the front seat and water froze in the tenseness of the back seat.

"We're here!" Trent called out mirthfully, before his entire face froze from my death glare. He coughed awkwardly into his hand before mumbling something into his hand I couldn't hear.

"Anyways, lets go!" Sayu was unfazed as ever, and L followed her lead by stepping right out of the car. I grumbled as I followed in tow, Trent dragging behind me.

"Dude, I know you don't like him, but he's really a nice guy. Yeah he's weird, but thats just the way that he is showing he likes you." Trent said quietly into my ear.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true though!" Trent paused at his little outburst of volume to see if either Sayu or L turned back. "You never know how things might work out for you two. If you give him a chance, you might end up really close."

"Sure, we can become best friends." Trent did a little fist pump of victory. "As soon as he gets some shoes." Trent released his fist and let his arm dangle down by his side. So I guessed the impossible? Victory for me.

"Whatever, just play nice." Trent grumbled before catching up with Sayu and L, me following right behind. We got to to the ticket both where Sayu asked for four tickets of whatever romantic movie we were seeing. I leaned against the wall beside the booth while Sayu argued to woman selling tickets about something. Sayu tugged my sleeve doing her puppy eyes yet again. (With Sayu doing it so many times these days the effect might finally wear off!)

"Hey, Light? I was wondering... You wouldn't mind watching a horror movie... Would you? The movie that we were going to see is all sold out for this session..." Sayu glanced at me through her long lashes and pleading look.

"No Sayu, I told you no horror movies! I intend to go through my whole life without watching one thank you." I tugged my sleeve from her before crossing my arms and turning away.

"But! My date with Trent, I was so happy to go." Sayu sniffed for the (most likely) dramatic effect. "If you would just go to the movie, just this once!" She hugged me from behind and started whisper yelling please please please. I realized that she wouldn't stop until I gave in, or dragged her back to the car. For some reason I can't be that cold to Sayu, so I went with the first option. (Maybe the effect would never wear off.)

"Fine, just this once. Never are we going to a horror movie again. Understood?" I turned my head slightly to look at Sayu.

"Yipee!" Sayu squealed while jumping up and down. "Four tickets please!" I was going to regret this later tonight, that I was sure of. I knew how it affected Sayu, and me being her brother, it would defiantly affect me.

**A/N: IM SO SORRY IM BEHIND! I'm really sorry about the late update and the length of this chapter, and everything I can possibly be sorry about. (I'm sorry for global warming.) i have already started chapter seven, because I decided to cut this part into chapter six, and the beginning (slash I haven't finished yet) of chapter seven. I hope you can tell that Light wont take well to horror movies (even though he's Light, and its OC.) because I just need Light to jump on L already! (Do you feel me?) Anyways, better work on chapter seven. (I think i will start posting regularly on weekends, what do you think?) Reveiw, Favorite, and Follow! I love you all, please keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Light is Sayu's overprotective brother, or more like a mother hen. He never approves of any of her boyfriends, until their childhood friend asks her out. She is immediately over-joyed and the relationship is perfect, however Light still has his eyes trained on her. Sick of Light babying her, she plays the matchmaker card and finds someone else to be under Light's eyes. The constant babying and worrying and love of Light turns to his acquaintance (and match) L.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note. If I did, it would be yaoi.**

**Comment: Light jumps into L's arms. And he enjoys it. Enjoy! (It kinda escalated quickly... Fanfiction.) Next chapter I will probably change the rating to M for the next chapter even though the next chapter may not be M. Because I will slowly put in suggestive stuff (like the whip cream in this chapter) and then soon little fantasies, and then eventually it will hit you. (No sex yet though, just sexual stuff...) ((Who knows I might give you a little present the next chapter in the form of a dream or something. ))**

* * *

We entered the theatre in our odd foursome, stopping to get snacks before. We sat in the third to last row in the theatre; Trent, then Sayu, then me, then L. The movie previews were showing, prolonging the amount of time I had to get comfortable enough for the movie. I was really on edge, because even the guys I knew form class got a bit freaked by these movies. I could somewhat handle blood and gore, but its things all the sudden jumping out with chainsaws and blood on their face that I couldn't stand.

The movie started with a dark and stormy night, how cliche. Then a scream. I jumped in my seat involuntarily, Trent had jumped as well and Sayu was buried in his arms. I can't handle this, I am never doing this again. I gripped the side of my seat so tight that my knuckles went white, from the strength that I was using or if I was paling all over form fear, I couldn't tell. The movie went on in a horrifying pattern, and the characters were so stupid! And they ran way to slow. The scene flashed before me, screams, blood, a knife, I buried myself in L's arms.

He was strangely warm, his heart beat was steady and his breath rose and fell gently. He pulled me closer into him with every frighting sound, so that soon I was basically in his seat. He rubbed circles into my back calming my frazzled nerves. My own heart beat soon returned to normal, and I was able to block the sounds from the movie. I pressed my head into his chest, it was pretty well toned. You wouldn't expect that from someone as unkept as him. I circled my arms around him, and listened to his heartbeat, waiting patiently for the movie to end.

I was disappointed when I heard the music from the end credits come on. I wanted to stay with L like that a little longer. No, what am I saying? Of course I don't want to be with him! I quickly pushed myself off of him (gosh, I was practically straddling him.) I looked over Sayu to see she was still clinging onto Trent, while he was hugging her tightly, he had his eyes closed and didn't seem to realize the movie had ended yet.

"Don't say a word." I glared into L's big black orbs, the looked a little saddened. It was to dark to tell anyways. I tapped Trent's shoulder and he snapped his eyes open. Understanding that the movie was over, he gently nudged Sayu whispering in her ear. Sayu slowly let go, as if she thought something or someone was after her, not that I could blame her after that movie. I desperately wanted an arm to hang onto as well.

We tumbled out of the movie theatre and piled back into Trent's car. I sat in the middle seat in the back of the car, next to L. He gave me such a genuine smile that I couldn't help blushing. I turned away sharply, so that he wouldn't be able to see my face. I just wanted to be close to someone because I am scared, its not like we are friends now or anything. But maybe we could, eventually, become friends. I scooted a bit closer to L, and I felt our hands touch. A tingling feeling crept up my arm, it wasn't a bad feeling though. I kept my hand there, just barely touching L's.

We pulled up to my house and I quickly jumped out of the car. Trent whispered something into Sayu's ear and she giggled, she whispered something back and he let out a big grin. The love birds. She slid out of the car as I unlocked the house door, she waved goodbye as we entered the house and Trent drove away.

I made Sayu and I scrambled eggs and some hot chocolate, so we wouldn't go to sleep hungry. I breathed into my steamy cup the left my face feeling wet and slightly stick. I put some homemade whip cream on mine, then passing the bowl to Sayu. As I drank my face became all messy with the white substance.

"Light! You aren't a kid anymore, you can't get whip cream all over your face like this." She grabbed a napkin and pushed it onto my face, scrubbing heavily on the whip cream that wiped off to easily.

"Sayu." I whined like a little kid, just to see the smile on her face. I pouted a bit making that smile split into a crackle of laughter. She pushed me back, making my chair scott back an inch or two. I picked up our cups and plates and washed them before placing them into the sink.

"Come on Light, its time for beddie bye!" She ruffled my hair while pushing me up the stairs with her. I took a shower and brushed my teeth before taking of all my clothes, and only leaving on a pair of boxers before I slipped under covers.

I heard Sayu talking over the phone in hushed tones and some excited squeals. Probably talking to one of her girl friends about the date. Typical Sayu. I could imagine her now, saying how deeply in love she is, and how she hugged him during the movies. Speaking about the movies, I don't think I am going to get much sleep tonight. At least I will try.

* * *

My cellphone ringed showing the name L Ryuzaki, I grinned and quickly shut my door. I clicked the talk button and pressed my phone to my ear to hear L talk.

"Sayu, your brother hates me." L moaned out, I could imagine him cuddling up with a slice of cake to comfort him.

"He doesn't hate you L, thats silly." I whispered in a hushed tone before jumping in my closet, where Light is less likely to hear what I am saying.

"He does Sayu! After the movie he wouldn't look towards me... He hates me." L was extremely childish at some points, but that was one of his charms. All a girl could want is a gay best friend that will eventually become your brother's lover with some tampering with in their lives.

"Let me say this only one more time. He doesn't hate you. He was just embarrassed about what he did earlier. He practically was glued onto your body, L! Light doesn't exactly know he likes guys yet, so he may be pretty embarrassed at any contact at all. Besides, he's not a touchy feely person in general, the only people he actually is normal around is family and Trent." I paused and twirled my hair for a second. "Make your moves, but don't come on to strong. My brother never dated, much less dated a guy. It's going to take some getting used to."

"Okay..." L was probably twiddling his thumbs right now, again in his childish moments that he doesn't tend to expose to strangers. "But put in a good word for me!"

"Okay"

"Like a really good word! Enough to make him fall in love with me."

"I'm sure Light already likes you enough. Who knows, he may soon be yours." I considered hanging up just to sound dramatic, but I knew L would call me right back.

"Alright. Bye, Sayu. Have sweet dreams!"

"Goodnight, L." I hung up and stayed in the closet thinking for a while. It would be great if L and Light would get together, it would fill the loneliness in Light's heart. Plus a genius who understands him is exactly what Light needs. So what if the genius being a guy joys his somewhat yaoi obsessed fangirl?

**AN: IMPORTANT! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE M! (I hope that if you got into this story thinking it was all going to be T you keep reading this story anyways.) This is my present to all you chicas out there reading my story. Since the last update took really long, I figured I would give this one to you as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! Favorite, Follow, and Review! Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Light is Sayu's overprotective brother, or more like a mother hen. He never approves of any of her boyfriends, until their childhood friend asks her out. She is immediately over-joyed and the relationship is perfect, however Light still has his eyes trained on her. Sick of Light babying her, she plays the matchmaker card and finds someone else to be under Light's eyes. The constant babying and worrying and love of Light turns to his acquaintance (and match) L.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (Cough, cough, I don't own Death Note.)**

**IMPORTANT****: Now the chapter ratings are M. (Just for upcoming things.)**

* * *

It was really warm, the person was hugging me tightly. Were we laying on cotton candy? The air smelled sweet, it was intoxicating, all I wanted was more. More of this person who was hugging me, more of this sweetness. The person slipped his tongue in my mouth, swirling it around. The attack was gentle, it stimulated my senses. I let out a groan of pleasure, while the person caressed and kissed me. He tasted as sweet as I thought he would be. I touched his soft black hair before laying down on my cloud of cotton candy and letting him take over...

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Freaking alarm interrupting my sleep. And it so annoying the sound, like in the movies too. Stereotypical alarm clock should die." I mumbled to myself while pummeling my alarm clock, even after it stopped. It took me a while to sleep yesterday because of the movie, hence me being a bit sleep deprived. Nobody wants to deal with a sleep deprived Light Yagami. I can pull myself together though, after good coffee.

I dragged myself out of bed and upon noticing the tent in my boxers, dragged myself to my own bathroom attached to my room. As I pumped my hand up as I wondered what had caused it. Maybe it was the dream, but really whats so nice about cotton candy? And that's all I can remember. No reason for an erection though. I do remember there being someone there as well... A pretty girl? No, that wasn't it. I would have more of a chance to get an erection over a good detective novel.

I finished the job and washed my hands. I went downstairs to eat some breakfast and met my dad on the way out for work.

"Oh, Light. I have something that I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"One of the men at our office has fallen sick, and it's slowing down the whole office. They wanted me to ask you if you wanted to help out, its no detective work, just getting papers and coffee and running around. But it would really help if you did it."

"Of course I will help. I just need ten minutes to get ready." I ran upstairs without a second thought.

"Light, Your breakfast!" My father called out after me. I stopped in my tracks for a second, realizing that I wouldn't be able to function without some sort of food.

"Just make me some coffee?" My dad sighed, but went to the kitchen anyways to make the coffee. I ran upstairs to put on some clothes and look my best. I made sure my hair was neat, and everything about my appearance was immaculate. I had to give a good impression. I had helped out once before, it was when I was fourteen during summer vacation. Everyone liked me, although it has been a long time, so it was best to just be pristine.

I practically jumped down the stairs in excitement. I wasn't just addicted to detective novels, I really wanted to be one. As I ran off of the last step and quickly put on my shoes, slow enough to make sure the laces were tied properly. My dad handed me my coffee in one of those cardboard-paper cups and handed me a tiny box of lucky charms. While coffee and lucky charms don't exactly match, they taste great together.

"Don't tell your mom that was your breakfast. You know how much she hates it when you eat cereal in the morning." I nodded while I grabbed my treats from my dad's hands. He opened the door for me and I stepped into the cold bright day. It was windy, and I wish I had worn a warmer jacket. I sipped my hot coffee to keep me warm, while my dad unlocked the car. I got into the passengers seat and stared out the windshield. Despite it being cold, birds were chirping their songs while flying in the blue sky.

We were soon at the building that was home to the some of the greatest police and detectives the city had to offer. I had already finished my Lucky Charms which I left in the car, and was still sipping on my only half empty coffee. We stepped through the empty lobby and into the office space full of computers everywhere.

"Light, welcome back." My father told me under his breath, knowing that I was doing my best to hide my excitement.

"The kid is back! You know we missed you." Shouted one of the guys as soon as he saw me with my father.

"I'm no kid anymore, you know." I said with a smile to the guy, who just laughed at the response.

"Same as always though. So mature, and yet so young." He paused for a second, seemingly in thought. "Your the only kid I know who dresses like an old man." I blushed at the remark about my fashion. I thought it was quite sensible clothes, especially in a workplace!

"Kid, no need to blush. All you need to do is where some neon and you will be fine." A different guy pipped into the conversation.

"Neon? Thats not really my style..." I looked at the ground in shame, I'm not meeting their expectations.

"Stop teasing him and get to work." My dad scolded the men who were laughing at me. I shifted uncomfortably with their stares, I was used to stares alright, but those were usually from love-struck girls. Not from people, who might one day become my superior in workplace, laughing at me.

"This, as most of you know, is my son Light." The other people who weren't paying attention before looked up to wave. I gave a meek gave back.

"Hi." What happened to that confidence of mine? My dad lead me to the desk of the person who was currently sick.

"You'll be basically the errand boy, stapling papers, getting us coffee, but don't let the guys intimidate you. They are just screwing around with you, they actually like you." He pointed at a paper with all the things I was supposed to do, other than run errands. "Now get to work!"

I worked at a good pace, mostly busy work that they could trust a 'kid' to do, and had to be done by the sick guy anyways. Occasionally someone would ask for a coffee and I would quickly prepare it for them, sugaring it to their taste. I felt a bit like a maid, but if thats what gets you a head start in the detective business, then I'll even wear the dress for all I care.

The guy next to me kept glancing my way, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked fairly young, and he wasn't here the first time I helped out. I was a bit annoyed because his constant staring, and shuffling of papers, was making me get distracted.

"Hi, I'm Light. I haven't met you before." I put out my hand for a friendly handshake which he nervously grabbed. He showed even less confidence than I did before.

"I am Matsuda Touta, I started working here only a few months ago. I just finished college. You can call me Matsuda." Matsuda looked a bit like an idiot, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I might get along with him just as well as Trent! And Trent is the extreme case of idiotism.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Matsuda, I hope we can become friends." Matsuda grinned so widely, I thought his lips might just split.

"I hope we will Light!" He returned to his work, now not staring at me or rustling papers, but working like a normal person would. I was kind of curious if Matsuda didn't have many friends, and that was why he was so happy with a high school student being his friend. He seemed kind and social, although a bit awkward, enough to make a good amount of friends.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, working long and hard. I yawned, stapling another packet together.

"Light, I think it's time for you to go home. It's getting late, a high schooler shouldn't be doing all this work. I'll drive you home and then drive back here." My dad stood up to put on his coat and take out the keys from his bag when Matsuda stopped him.

"Sir, it's alright. I can take Light home, your always staying later then you need to. I'm going home now anyways." It was true that my dad being the boss, he stayed later then most everybody, and would only leave with the last person. He could less driving, and I wouldn't mind the time with Matsuda.

"I wouldn't mind." I shrugged gently. My dad thought for a second before taking off his coat and sitting back down.

"Well, if it's fine with you Matsuda. I would really appreciate it." My dad smiled with his chin reseting on his interlaced hands. My dad then directed his attention to me. "Would you like to come next Saturday, Light?"

"Yes, I'd like that." My dad nodded and went back to his work. I put on my jacket as Matsuda gathered his stuff.

We headed out into the crisp night it was already dark even though it was fairly early. I climbed into Matsuda's small car and gave him my address. We talked the way home, about his college experiences, childhood memories, and being a detective. We pulled into the driveway of my house, the windows were lit by warm yellow light.

"Bye, Matsuda. See you next Saturday!" I told him as I opened the car door. He told me to wait for a second before pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. He scribbled something on it before handing the paper to me.

"It's my number. In case you ever want to hear about my heydays or ask me about becoming a detective." He explained nervously, as if he was afraid of me rejecting the paper.

"Thanks, I'll give you mine." I scribbled my own number on his pad of paper before leaving before he actually had proper time to say goodbye. As I went through the door I saw him awkwardly waving. I waved back enthusiastically before closing the door. I felt really comfortable around Matsuda for some reason, I guess that even geniuses can make knew friends. Or at least that was something Sayu would say.

"I'm home." I called out, hoping that it would be my mom that would answer, instead of Sayu, who would relentlessly pester me about every detail of my day in the office.

"Light, welcome back! We have a guest." My mom answered cheerfully from the kitchen.

**AN: I feel kinda maniac good for getting this chapter done. It's a lot longer than usual, I understand, but I just had to do this chapter, in the future you will know why. I would like to thank everybody who has been reviewing, following, and favoriting, it means the world to me! Some comments I would like to say is that a) Light can't actually remember his dream, but only parts of it, like the cotton candy. b) This takes place in America, but I am keeping all the japanese names japanese, but any OC character is going to have an American name, unless if they are from a specific part of the world, like Russia. c) I really love you! I feel like telling you over and over and over again! Another person I love is JuliannaCherries my lovely Beta! She is working very hard to catch up with all of my chapter, and correct all my horrendous underuse of commas, (hehe) Things will progressively get mature, and maybe even plot twisty, and cliff hangerie. (cuz cliffies while mean are fun!) I feel like I am become a better writer, and I hope I am, so drop me dem reviews (Always a reason to review.) Sorry that the later part seemed kinda filler, but it will be important later. (Like chapters later, not like next chapter. Sorry! hehe. I drop you a chapter which you think is filler but you only find out the meaning chapters later.) I feel like my ANs are never consistent and that I jump around (Like this.) THANK YOU FOR READING! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Bye! (I seriously got so inspired to write because of all the reviews (and favorites and follows) I got telling me to please update. I love the politeness and please.)Ok but seriously, I need to go to sleep! Review, Favorite, Follow! Peace Out!  
**


End file.
